be forever in my memories
by edwardsbeautifulbella
Summary: edward and bella love each other but how will he react after a fatal car accident takes more than just one precious life


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did but Stephanie Meyer alone has that right. Enjoy the story anyways.**

**Be Forever In My Memories**

**Epov**

Senior year. Over. Well almost, graduation is still a week away. I couldn't care less right now because I was with my beloved Bella. Bella was my everything. We started going out the summer of our sophomore year. I truly love her and I believe she loves me too.

We miss each other when we separate for even an hour. When I sleep I dream about her and all our friends say that we are the happiest couple ever. I can't disagree we have never had a fight.

Alice is so optimistic that Bella and I will someday get married that she has already started planning the wedding. I wasn't quite so optimistic but I was still counting on a yes. I was planning on asking Bella for her hand in matrimony on graduation. I was pretty sure that she would want to marry me but I was still worried. I wanted everything to be perfect and I have already gotten her the most beautiful ring.

Right now we were in Bella's dining room doing homework. She looked so cute when she was concentrating on a problem she found difficult. Every now and then she would look to me with her liquid brown eyes and ask for help on a problem. I would help her then she would thank me and give me a kiss.

I generally ate dinner over her house so I helped her with making it a lot. Her father didn't mind though because he saw that I was good for her. I made Bella happy. Before Bella and I started dating she had gone in and out of depressions. Her dad had tried to get her to see a doctor but she refused. When she started seeing me she had just come out of a really bad depression and her dad was worried that I would make it worse.

Eventually her dad realized that I made her better. She made me better too. Thanks to Bella I'm more outgoing and have new friends. We saved each other. Rosalie and Alice my sisters claim that we were meant to be. Their boyfriends and our neighbors Emmett and Jasper exclaim that they'd never seen a couple with a bond as strong as ours.

Today Bella and I made steak one of her dad's favorite meals. We wanted him to be happy so Bella could come over for a sleepover. Rosalie and Alice were supposed to be having Bella stay over for a sleepover and I was supposed to have Emmett and Jasper over for the weekend. Our parents weren't idiots. They knew that Bella was going to be with me and Emmett and Jasper were going to be spending the night with Rosalie and Alice. They agreed anyway, my parents are very casual about rules.

Charlie walked in the front door and smiled when he saw us setting the plates on the table.

"Hey kids" he said.

"Hey dad" Bella said and hugged him.

He sat down and started to put food on his plate. I pulled Bella's chair out for her then went to sit in mine. We ate in silence for a few minutes then I decided to ask.

"Mr. Swan" I questioned"would it be okay if Bella came over to spend the weekend with Alice and Rosalie."

"Sure. Go have fun Bella" he answered with a smile.

Bella ran upstairs to get her clothes and other necessities for the weekend. As soon as her door shut and she was out of earshot Charlie turned to me.

"No funny business" he told me.

"Of course not, sir" I replied.

I smiled to myself as I cleared mine and Bella's dishes. Bella and I wanted to wait until we were in college. Besides I was not interested in Bella just to get her into bed. I truly did love her. I finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away when Bella came down the stairs with her bag for the weekend. She grabbed my hand and we headed towards the front door.

"Have fun" Charlie called from the living room couch.

"Sure thing" Bella yelled back.

We headed towards my car and climbed in. I pulled out into the street and sped towards my house. I parked in the garage and we entered the house. Bella just headed up to my room on the third floor.

She and I were over each other's houses so much that we felt as comfortable as if they were our own. She entered my room and kicked her shoes off letting them land half-hazard on the floor. She dropped her bag and tossed her jacket on my bed.

"Where is everybody?" she asked sitting down on my sofa.

"Probably in their rooms" I answered sitting down next to her.

She blushed realizing that while she and I didn't do anything doesn't mean that my sisters and their boyfriends didn't either. But there was another look on her face that I interpreted as wistfulness.

"Soon enough love soon enough" I whispered in her ear. She blushed deeper further proof that she wanted more.

She looked into my eyes hers filled with unmistakable lust. After just a moment of that stare my lips were on hers as my hands braided into her hair. Her lips were just as eager as her hands clutched my hair. The moment was one of pure bliss. Unfortunately I have sisters and they love to ruin my happiness every chance they get. They burst into my room calling for Bella. Alice grabbed her arm and pulled her away from me.

"Come on Bella, we need to have fun before Edward steals you for the night" they said.

They pulled her out my door and down the hall to their room. I watched until the door closed and then walked back to my couch. I plopped down on the seat and sat back. After about three seconds Emmett and Jasper walked into my room. They sat on my bed and we all just sat there and looked at each other for a few moments.

"So what are we going to do while the girls talk" Jasper asked.

"We could go spy on them" Emmett suggested.

"No!" I said "What about video games."

"Sure" they said in unison.

They put in a video game and started setting everything up. Soon the game was loaded and they were sitting on the floor controllers in their hands waiting for me. We played the game for about an hour until they gave up because I kept beating them. They wanted to go downstairs and get some food. I told them to get some for the girls too.

I put my room back to order and headed downstairs to get food with the boys. They wanted ice cream and I suggested that we bring some upstairs and have an ice cream party with the girls. They agreed right away and we started getting everything ready. Before long we had six bowls, six pints of ice cream, three types of sprinkles, chocolate syrup, caramel, butterscotch and whipped cream laid out on the counter. I stared surprised. I didn't even know we had half this stuff.

We somehow got all the stuff upstairs and into the room the girls were in. once they saw us arms laden with ice cream they rushed us and took the ice cream. We pretended to look offended until they noticed us. Bella looked up and said "Wipe those stupid looks off your faces and come scoop the ice cream for us." But she said it with such a stupid cheesy grin on her face that all we could do was comply.

It turned out that Emmett and Jasper had forgotten the spoons and scoop so all the girls went downstairs to get them. It took them longer than it should have to get six spoons and a scoop but they were giggling so we had guessed they were talking.

Finally the girls came back upstairs and we all started to get some ice cream. Bella and I both got a little bit of every ice cream. I got my ice cream and sat back to eat it. Bella got her ice cream then sat comfortably in my lap. I had a hard time eating with her in my lap but I managed.

I was about halfway through my ice cream when all the girls looked at each other and smiled. I put my ice cream down preparing for something bad to happen. At the same time all three of them turned and dumped their ice cream on their boyfriends. Bella dumped hers on my head and ran down the hall.

"Come and get me" she yelled.

I started running towards her and she pretended to be scared and started running again. She was giggling and wearing socks though so I quickly caught up. I trapped her in my arms and let the ice cream in my hair fall onto her warm skin. She squealed and tried to get away. I held onto her tighter and let more ice cream cover her body.

Soon we were both laughing and covered in ice cream. She turned to me and I loosened my arms on her waist. She stood up on her tip-toes reaching for a kiss. I lowered my face down to meet her lips. Her lips met mine for a second before she jumped back and squealed. Some of the leftover ice cream in my hair had dropped off and fell down her back. We needed to take showers now but my room only had one shower.

I got Bella and me some towels and let her take a shower in my room. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to a guest room to shower. Once I finished I headed back to my room. I quickly put my dirty clothes in the hamper then turned towards my room. I was stunned speechless.

Bella was sitting on my bed propped up against the headboard. She was wearing one of my tee-shirts and a pair of my boxers. She smiled "I didn't have any pajamas. I hope you don't mind."

I didn't mind at all. I went over to my bed and lay down next to her. She scooted down so our faces were inches apart. Her eyes searched my face finding only love. She rolled over onto her back and I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Bella?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Hmm" she said turning her face towards me.

"How do you see your future?" I asked nonchalant.

"With you in it" she answered easily

"How"

"As my husband" she answered intensely.

I smiled "What about children? Are they in our future?"

"Yes they'll have your green eyes, my pale complexion and your bronze curls."

"You've thought this through" I stated.

"Very much" she said.

"And when do you see this all happening" I asked curious.

"Depends"

"On what?" I asked intrigued.

"On when you want to propose" she answered with a yawn.

"Sleep now my love" I whispered in her ear.

I covered us with blankets and she curled up close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with my perfect girlfriend in my arms and graduation on the horizon.

I opened my eyes to find Bella's beautiful brown ones staring back at me. I smiled and an answering smile spread across her face.

"Good morning" she said.

"Oh what a good morning it is" I said hugging her closer to my body.

She giggled and moved so she was more comfortable. She looked so cute in the morning. Bella tilted her head up and kissed the tip of my nose.

"What was that for" I asked

"For being my future" she said.

"OK"

We lapsed back into silence comfortable in our warm embrace. Soon though ,I began to get hungry. Bella didn't seem to want to leave but I could tell she was hungry too.

"Let's go get some breakfast" I said.

"I don't wanna" she murmured.

I reached down to her stomach and started tickling her. She finally gave in and we headed downstairs. Everyone else was already in the kitchen and looked at us when we walked in. they looked kind of surprised then turned back to their food. Bella looked down and blushed realizing how it looked.

She was wearing my clothes while all I was wearing was a pair of sweatpants. Our hair was very askew and my sisters have very dirty minds. Bella didn't seem to want to eat breakfast with my family but I persuaded her that it was better if she did.

She sat down and ate quickly so she could get away from my sisters and their boyfriends. When she finished eating she practically ran up the stairs to my room. I had to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

"You know that they aren't going to attack you right?"

"Yes"

I put in a movie and we sat on my bed and got comfortable. The movie started and we didn't watch any part of it. We were too busy kissing and making out. I love the feel of Bella's soft, warm lips against mine. Every time her lips touch mine I feel like I'm about two feet off the ground. I seemed to have problems controlling myself whenever we kissed. It wasn't long before my hands were braided into her hair and she was lying on the bed underneath me. She pulled away from my lips to catch her breath but I just kept kissing down her neck.

"I think I heard a noise" she said still breathless.

I pulled away and smiled. "It's probably just the movie" I said also breathless.

"Probably" she said and pulled my face back to hers.

We were making out again when all of a sudden my door burst open. It was Alice of course.

"Alice have you ever heard of privacy" I yelled angry

"Yes but Bella needs some girl time. This is supposed to be a sleepover you know" Alice said.

"She already did last night" I said defiantly.

"But Rose and I wanna spend time with our best friend" Alice pouted.

It was never fair when Alice pouted. She knew I couldn't resist it. Bella also knew that I couldn't resist Alice's pout because she got up and walked over to Alice.

"See you later Edward" she said.

"Wait Bella you have to get dressed" Alice said

"Why" she complained

"Because we are going shopping" Alice beamed.

"Oh c'mon Alice seriously" Bella whined

"Dressed now" Alice ordered

Alice then pulled me out of my room so Bella could get dressed. I walked downstairs to the living room and started flipping through the channels mindlessly. Bella and Alice came down the stairs with Rosalie following behind them. I was surprised though when Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs behind the girls. They quickly explained that they carried the bags for the girls. I kissed Bella goodbye and watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

I went upstairs to my room to get dressed for the day. I noticed that the movie was done so I put it away. I had nothing to do until Bella came back. I grabbed my favorite book and sat down on my couch to read. After a few hours I became hungry and headed downstairs to get some lunch. They still weren't back from shopping yet so I ate lunch in silence.

I finished my lunch and headed back upstairs to continue waiting for Bella. I expected to see an empty room with my book lying discarded on my bed. Instead I found Bella lounging comfortably on my bed reading the book.

"Read anything interesting" I asked smiling

She looked up at me and grinned. "No not really. I should take you shopping, your reading list sucks"

"Thanks, nice to hear it" I said sarcastically

"What about a movie then" she suggested.

I agreed and put a movie in the DVD player. I sat back on my bed next to Bella. We got comfortable in each other's arms and continued to watch the movie.

The week passed by in a blur, even with Bella at my side, and finally the day of my graduation was staring me in the face. I wasn't nervous about graduation though I was worried that Bella would say no. I was so nervous that I didn't sleep at all last night. I was pacing my room when Alice knocked on my door.

"Come on" she urged "We have to leave now to get there early enough for you to propose."

"Fine" I grumbled

I grabbed my blue graduation robe and cap and walked out my door. I got into the backseat of my parents car beside Alice.

"Don't be nervous Edward" Alice told me.

"Too late" I said smiling slightly.

"Can I see the ring" Alice begged.

"Sure" I said reluctantly. I wanted Bella to be the first to see it.

I fished the box out of my pocket and handed it to Alice. She opened the box to reveal the simple ring. The ring was a silver band with one medium sized diamond in the middle and two others adjacent on either side. On either side of the smaller diamonds were sapphires. Alice fingered the glittering gems.

"It's beautiful, Edward" Alice whispered.

"I know" I answered

"She'll love it" she told me handing me back the ring.

I just nodded putting the ring back in my pocket. We had arrived at the school. I got out of the car and quickly spotted Bella. She was wearing her cap and gown already and talking to her father with her back to us. Her dad must've said something because she turned towards me and smiled. She started to walk towards me at the same time I began to walk towards her. We met in the middle of the parking lot and greeted each other with a kiss.

"Hello" she smiled entwining her fingers in mine.

"Hello love" I said smiling too.

"How have you been" she asked

"Nervous" I answered honestly

"Me too" she admitted "I just believe that we're graduating"

"Bella can we go talk somewhere private?" I questioned.

"Sure" she seemed confused but willing.

I grabbed her hand and led her into the school building. I quickly found a quiet classroom and pulled her inside. I closed the door tightly and went to her standing in the middle of the classroom. I grabbed each of her hands in my own and said:

"I wish I had thought of a more romantic setting for this but school will have to do" I got down on one knee and took the ring box out of my pocket."Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with everything I have, you are my everything and I never want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

She was looking down into my eyes and her eyes were filled with love as well as tears. They started to run down her cheeks as she said:

"Yes Edward. Yes I will marry you"

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back tears of happiness brimming over my eyes. When she pulled away I asked her if she wanted the ring now. She said to wait until after the ceremony so everybody would find out when we wanted them to. I agreed with her impenetrable logic and we walked out of the classroom hand in hand. We headed back to the ceremony to see Alice jumping up and down excitedly and the teachers arranging everybody alphabetically.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan we thought you might not be coming" the principal exclaimed.

I got into line behind Alice and Bella reluctantly went to stand near the end of the line. Soon we were all organized and sitting awaiting our diplomas.

We watched the valedictorian talk about how this is an end as well as a beginning and that we would all be leaving something behind when we leave for college this fall. He was totally right. This fall when Bella and I leave for college we will be leaving behind our families but we would be starting a new life with each other. The valedictorian finished his speech and we all stood up to applaud as he exited the stage and took his spot in the crowd of blue robes.

Next we all got our diplomas and the principal went way too slow. He waited until the previous person was in the line on the stage before calling the next name by the time he got to the G's everybody had learned to run to their place. Eventually everyone got their diplomas. The principal congratulated the graduating class and we all threw our caps in the air and cheered.

Bella pushed through the crowd of graduates and grabbed my hand tightly. Our families were rising from their seats. Bella and I walked to them so they wouldn't have to brave the crowd in the front of the gym.

"Where should we go to dinner" Charlie asked.

"How about the lodge" Carlisle suggested.

"Why don't we go to La Bella Italia" I suggested.

Bella looked up to me and smiled. La Bella Italia was the location where I first asked Bella to be my girlfriend. It was a very romantic place for us and we only went there for our anniversary.

"Sure why not" Esme conceded

We all drove to Port Angeles and had dinner. It was fun and we all had a great time. We even made it back to the house in enough time to set up for the party. Alice being the perfectionist that she is wouldn't let us help her set up. So Bella and I went up to my room to hang up our graduation robes. She had been wearing her robe all day so I had no idea what she was wearing. I turned around and saw Bella wearing a skintight black miniskirt with a tight red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

"Like what you see?" she asked

"Very much" I answered.

"Good thing I'm sleeping over then" she said

"mm-hmm" I mumbled

"Let's announce our engagement tonight at the party" she exclaimed.

"Ok" I fumbled around in my pocket looking for the ring. I found it and slipped it on her ring finger.

"C'mon" she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked to the top of the stairs and within minutes all eyes were on us.

"Bella and I would like to announce that we are engaged."

A lot of people clapped and yelled "Congratulations". Emmett on the other hand yelled "Let's celebrate. I know where they keep a bottle of champagne."

"Emmett that's for special occasions" I told him.

"This is a special occasion" he yelled.

He ran off to get the bottle while Alice and Rosalie handed everybody a glass. Emmett came back and filled everybody's glass with champagne. Alice raised her glass in toast.

"To Edward and Bella" she said

"To Edward and Bella" everyone else repeated.

They all sipped their champagne and returned to mingling with their friends. I turned to Bella.

"Would you like to go and join our friends?" I asked.

"Of course" she answered.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand and talked with our friends. Two hours later the party had died down and our guests were leaving. As the last of the guests were pulling out of the driveway, Bella whispered in my ear:"Let's go upstairs".

I followed her upstairs to my room and sat down on the bed. She locked the door then turned to walk towards me seductively. She sat on my lap and started to kiss up from my collarbone. With every kiss up from my neck she unbuttoned one of my shirt buttons. When her lips touched mine she unbuttoned the top button of my pants.

I was so surprised that I stood up nearly dumping her on the floor in the process. I helped steady her and she held on to me. I must have looked shocked because she said:

"I'm sorry"

"Not that I didn't enjoy it but what was the meaning of that?" I asked smiling

"Well I know that we both desire each other physically and I decided that since we were engaged we could try" she said while looking at the floor.

I lifted her chin up with my finger so she looked into my eyes as I said:"Love, don't be embarrassed. Of course I desire you physically. If you wanted to try all you had to do was ask"

"That means you want to try?" she asked

I nodded my head.

"Tonight?" she asked

I nodded my head again.

Being physically intimate with Bella has changed our relationship greatly. Bella and I feel more love for each other now than we ever have before. It has been a little over a month since that night. Bella and I were driving to a beautiful meadow for a picnic. She said she had something important to tell me.

We took a sharp turn in the road and another car came barreling toward us. It hit us on Bella's side then came around and hit the front. I heard sirens distantly, then nothing.

I woke up in the hospital with a doctor leaning over me.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked

"Yes" my voice was hoarse

"I'm Dr. Newton. You have a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises but otherwise you will be fine" he told me."What about Bella, where's Bella?" I asked looking around.

"Ms. Isabella Swan is not doing well she's on life support but still critical. Are you her fiancée?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that she lost the baby in the initial crash."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"She was pregnant. About a month."

Oh no. She was pregnant. I had gotten her pregnant and on our first time too. Tears started to well in my eyes. The doctor left the room so I could have some privacy. As soon as he left I started to cry. I had almost been a father and thanks to some stupid drunken idiot I wasn't.

When the doctor came back he informed me that Bella's brain no longer functioned and the only thing keeping her alive was the life support. I demanded that I go see her before life support get shut off. The doctor led me to her room and let me have a few minutes alone with her. Seeing Bella lie still on the bed broke my heart. I started talking to her while I brushed my fingertips against her cheekbone.

"Bella I love you and not even death will separate us for long. Did you hear? We almost started a family but you lost the baby." My hand ghosted over her stomach. "Don't be sad we will reunite again. We were meant to be together."

I kissed her on the forehead letting the tears fall from my eyes. I walked out of the room and found Charlie, my family, Emmett and Jasper waiting outside. One by one they all went in to say their goodbyes. Alice came out crying and sought comfort in Jasper's arms. I felt out of place leaning against the wall with Charlie, empty.

I was released the next day and Charlie came over to plan the funeral. While he was talking to Carlisle, Alice came down carrying Bella's wedding dress.

"Bury her in this" she said holding the dress out.

"No keep it Alice" Charlie said

"I can't" she said

"Alice I would love to see you wear that beautiful dress at your wedding" Charlie said

She complied and brought the dress back upstairs. After deciding that the funeral was going to be in two days, Charlie left us to our grief. Charlie had brought me Bella's ring on a silver chain. I had put the chain around a smiling picture of Bella. Every night I slept with her pillow. I just couldn't stop the pain.

The next two days I wouldn't leave my room. I had become comatose. I just couldn't forget the absence of Bella. I went to her funeral and tried my hardest not to cry. I read her eulogy and the tears started to pour. Alice had to come up and comfort me while I read.

When we got home I went up to my room and locked the door. I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to my family. I left it in picture perfect placement. I went into my bathroom and grabbed my bottle of pain pills left over from when I broke my arm. I swallowed the whole thing and headed back into my room to lie on the bed. As I lay awaiting my death I cried my last tears and vowed that I would be with my Bella once again.


End file.
